SLENDER: THE BALLAD OF CR AND LESLIE
by seclinalunica
Summary: Released from the mental institution, Candon (CR) resides happily at his home in the countryside. The Doctor's give CR a nurse to watch over him almost 24/7. Eventually, he grows fond of his caretaker and falls in love. But how can he fall in love when Slender is haunting him, and threatening to kill him and the love of his life? CR/OC & Slenderman. R&R! COVER ART BY ME!
1. Prologue

**AN: NEW SLENDER STORY!**

**This is my new story based on Parsec Production's character CR in the Slender games. **

**CR will be called Candon throughout most of the story, until about halfway through, so bear with me. **

**Also, I recommend you read SLENDER THE ARRIVAL: WHO IS CR? before you read this fanfiction because that way you get a good idea on who CR and the OC (Leslie) are. Leslie was in the WHO IS CR? fanfic for a short while, and I've grown with her, and have made her CR's one true love. **

**So the synopsis of the story is: **

**Candon (CR) just got out of the mental institution (The second time. If you read the other fanfic, you will know) and he has gone back to his home in the countryside. A specialist gives CR a nurse/caretaker to watch out and take care of him. As much as he doesn't want anyone to take care of him, he grows with the woman; and becomes good friends. Eventually he falls in love, but unfortunately how can he fall in love when Slender is returning and causing havoc? He has to make a decision To stay with Leslie and be haunted, or run from the monster and the past. **

**Anyway enjoy the prologue.**

**I don't own CR or Slendy. Only Leslie. **

**R&R**

* * *

Prologue:

Candon Wellington lightly tapped his fingers against the window sill. He was patiently waiting for someone; a guest. The young man had been residing in a mental institution for the majority of his life, and at last, it was his final day. He was being released from the hospital. Candon was getting better, the doctors said so; and he was content. He wanted nothing else, but to get those terrible hallucinations out of his head. Candon stared into the bright blue sky. What was he going to do with his time out in the countryside? Well, there were lots of things. He could make himself lunch, shoot some hoops in his backyard, go fishing, fix a couple of broken down trucks; there was so much to keep the man occupied.

A small knock was heard.

Candon shifted his body towards the wooden door, and observed a short and stalky man burst into the room. "Hello, Mr. Wellington."

Candon nodded his head to the man. "Good day sir, I mean Doc."

"How are you feeling?" It was the first question every specialist asked. Not, _"How was your day so far?"_ Or, _"Are you ready to leave? "_ No, it was always _"How are you feeling today?"_ It annoyed Candon greatly.

"I'm feeling wonderful. I've taken my medication on time, all the time; and I've been exercising and eating healthy." Candon raised his arms. His words were what the Doctor's wanted to hear.

The Physician walked over, and examined Candon's physique. "My, my Candon I do not regret letting you go. How are your hallucinations presently?"

"Doc, it's been almost a full year since the last one." Candon stated. It was true; he had been hallucination free for almost a full year; it was an accomplishment.

"Alright, Mr. Wellington, change into a fresh pair of clothes and we will take you home." The Doctor rubbed Candon's arm. "Just letting you know that I will be sending another specialist to where you reside. He will be checking up on you from time to time."

"Yes sir." Candon said, furrowing his eyebrows.

After nodding his head, the Physician left without another word.

Candon stood on his feet and turned towards a lone canvas. It was a birthday present from a distant relative. However, it sat on its easel for the longest time, untouched. To Candon, there was no inspiration; he didn't know what to paint. He had the colors, and the brushes; but he lacked creativity and motivation.

Candon sat in front of the easel and stared at the blank Canvas. He should start something; something new and fresh. If he did so, it was another activity on his to-do list. Candon glanced to the side and perceived a pencil lying on a desk. He grasped it tightly, raised the pencil inches above the paper, and drew the first thing that came to mind.

A tall and slender stick figure.


	2. Don't Need Anyone

**AN: I am so tired! I'll try to update as quickly as possible, but unfortunately school comes first, so...if I don't have homework, I'll be posting chapters. **

**Please follow, favorite and REVIEW! **

**Yeah, so the prologue was a little slow, but things will be happening quicker and quicker and get more interesting. The chapters are mainly going to be 2000 words or less. A long chapter will probably consist of 4,000 words; so all in all, chapters will be short...sorry. **

**Cover art is done by me; took a long time. Hope you like it!**

**And don't worry readers, I ALWAYS incorporate Slendy into my fanfics and make it as psychologically thrilling as possible, so it's not just going to be a love story. After all, this is a SLENDERMAN Fanfic. so you know what that means? CRAZY CR! eventually...**

**I don't own Slendy or CR. Both those guys go to Parsec Productions. **

**Review!**

**Love you all!**

* * *

Don't Need Anyone:

Candon searched through cupboards and drawers of the kitchen. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. It was the afternoon, preferably 1:30 pm, and Candon was dressed in formality. He wore a green dress shirt, with black dress pants. He accessorized with a blue striped tie along with polished black shoes; he didn't mind wearing shoes in his house, as long as they were clean. A dishtowel was wrapped around Candon's shoulder. He ran his hands through his wavy, black hair a few times. Again, Candon investigated the oak cupboards in his kitchen; bread and cereal. There wasn't much in the house; it was a sign that he had errands to run. Errands were a pain sometimes.

Yesterday, he arrived at his house at approximately six o'clock pm. The trip back to his countryside home was extremely long, and tiring. All he could think about was a nice, warm bed by the fire. Candon woke up approximately two hours ago. He was fully dressed and cleansed; and salvaged a little bit of time to eat. Now that he had irritating errands to run, Candon drove into the nearest town approximately a mile away.

Then he remembered; five o'clock. The wretched mental ward was coming for dinner. A shiver ran through his spine. He didn't want to see them anymore; it was a hassle and a bore. He was annoyed, and he just wanted to be left alone; all alone. Candon wanted to sit on the porch with a glass of wine in hand. He didn't even care if he threw a baseball by himself, as long as he was alone.

* * *

Candon kicked the door open. He clutched a few bags of groceries. It was approximately four o' clock, and the Doctor was going to be over shortly for a quick check up. The specialist wanted to make sure that Candon was ticking normally. He wandered over to the crowded island in the kitchen and set the grocery bags on top.

After a few minutes of emptying and putting away groceries, there was a forceful knock on the door. Candon rolled his eyes. _"Great, they're here, and they're early."_

"Coming!" he yelled, as he skipped towards the door.

After opening the door, Candon found himself in front of an older man. He was slightly balding, and wore a long, white trench coat. He was short, yet slim, and wore a pair of abnormally large, round glasses. He looked like a mad scientist; which sort of frightened Candon. Beside the older man was a lovely young woman roughly around Candon's age. She was faintly taller than the man beside her. She obtained fire-red hair and a decent pair of emerald eyes. At the time, she was modeling a purple V-neck, and skinny jeans. Her shoes were muddy though; which annoyed him.

Candon took his eyes off of the woman, and focused his attention on the old man.

"Hello Mr. Wellington," greeted the man with a smile.

"Hello." Candon responded with a friendly handshake.

"My name is Dr. Leo, but you can call be Robert."

Candon forcefully smiled. "I am pleased to meet you Robert. Come in by the way." Candon waved the couple inside.

After both persons kicked off their muddy shoes, Candon raised his voice. "Would you like us to have our discussion in the living room?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Robert replied; the woman having no say in the matter.

In the living room, Candon drew a chair and placed it into the middle of the room. He sat down, and patiently waited for the doctor to examine him. The doctor rested his briefcase beside Candon's feet and pulled out some tools; a stethoscope in particular. He unbuttoned Candon's dress shirt, and gently placed the bottom portion of the stethoscope in the middle of Candon's chest. "Now," Robert started, "Breath in and out."

Candon took several deep breaths. The Doctor smiled. While the check-up continued, Candon glanced at the young woman who was watching the Doctor at work. Candon gave her an awkward smile. She lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Alright," Robert started. "It looks like you are doing well. Taking your medication on time?"

"Yes, I am." Candon replied with a cheeky grin. Smiling was one of the many ways that you could convince the Physicians that you were feeling well that day.

"Now, we have other matters to discuss, Mr. Wellington."

"What matters?" Candon was puzzled.

The Doctor pointed a finger at the young lady beside him.

"Who is she by the way?" Candon finally questioned.

"You're new roommate." The Doctor laughed hysterically as he answered Candon.

"Roommate?" Candon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, this is Leslie Kent. She is one of our youngest and most experienced nurses at our hospital. She will be taking care of you."

Candon clenched his fists in anger. He didn't need anyone; he was satisfied. Why couldn't anyone see that? "I don't need anyone to look after me; I am perfectly fine!" Candon crossed his arms, and nudged his head away from the two guests.

Robert sighed. "Candon, she is going to be your caretaker starting tomorrow. I'll give you a list of rules and policies that will pertain to this situation. Just because you got out of the mental institution, doesn't mean that you are instantly well. These things take time, and we need to keep a good eye on you…constantly. We want to make sure that you are healthy and safe."

Candon glared at the guests; mainly Leslie. "No! I don't want a nurse! I just want to be left alone!"

The Doctor murmured something at the Nurse. She nodded with a smile.

"I can handle him," Leslie stated to Robert; eager to take on a challenge.

Candon's face drooped. "I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope!" Robert quickly replied to Candon's statement.

"No, I never do."

_Chapter 2 coming soon..._

* * *

**R&R?**


	3. Tea or Coffee?

**AN: Here's the new chapter!**

**Sorry I've been so busy with school, so it might be some time before a new chapter will come out, but I will still try to update as soon as possible. My writing is a little shaky right now, haven't been feeling well, but as long as you enjoy, I'm happy! **

**Read and Review!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Tea or coffee:

That night, Candon hopped into bed, and scanned the booklet that Dr. Leo had given him. It was an easy read, but there was so much information to remember. The number one rule was probably "Don't have sex with the Nurse." She wasn't a bad looking woman, so having a Nurse keeping him company wouldn't be so bad, now would it? No! He didn't need anyone to take care of him; this was all a meaningless joke. A caretaker wasn't meant to relieve stress every night; otherwise this whole shebang would be pointless. Candon read the booklet – or novel for that matter – carefully.

The Nurse will be given a key to your residence. She is welcome to your home twenty – four hours a day, seven days a week. Refusing to let your Nurse into your home will result in a penalty.

Penalty? This isn't a sport, is it?

The Nurse will be caring for you, for the majority of the week. Her work hours are from 7:00 am to 9:00 pm.

The Nurse will make your lunches and dinners; and will make sure that you take your medication on time. However, you are responsible for breakfasts and the cleanliness of your own residence.

The Nurse will complete a daily physical and mental checkup every night.

She will also be keeping track of your progress; mentally and physically.

She is not your housekeeper.

She will engage you in a list of activities to keep your mind and body occupied every day; including the activities that you enjoy.

Candon skimmed every page of the booklet; the information flew over his head. It was long and unimportant. Then one rule caught his eye.

She will not engage in any sexual activities what-so-ever.

DAMN IT!

* * *

The next morning, Candon sat contently at his kitchen table; he was reading a paper. He held a mug of black coffee in his left hand. He glanced at the clock; it was 9:30 am. The Nurse would arrive at his home any minute. After another fifteen minutes of reading, Candon was interrupted with a loud knock. Folding the paper and tossing it aside, Candon walked to the door, and slowly opened it. He observed a young red-headed Leslie Kent standing on his front porch. She held a few bags of supplies. Candon scanned Leslie, and saw that she was dressed in a casual sweater, and black denim jeans.

"Hello Monsieur," Leslie greeted in an awkward French accent.

Candon nodded his head and smiled.

Leslie raised the shopping bags above her shoulders.

Candon took a large step backward and gestured her to come inside. "You are welcome to my home now."

"Thank you," she curtsied.

Leslie stepped inside the house; she examined the structure thoroughly. Most of the walls in his house were a light, pale green. Various pieces of artwork – paintings mainly – made the wall look unrecognizable. She glanced to her left, and observed the dining room. The table was long and set, and a baby grand piano was positioned on the opposite end of the room. She looked to the other side, and saw a corridor; where all of the bedrooms and bathrooms were located.

Candon signalled Leslie into the kitchen; it was intricate. It looked like a million dollar kitchen. Marble counter tops, a wrap-around island; accompanied with stools. There were stained-oak cupboards and drawers, no-touch faucets and a stove that didn't require metal burners.

"You have a beautiful house." Leslie commented.

Candon nodded, but didn't acknowledge the compliment. "Sit." He pulled a chair.

Leslie placed the plastic bags on the island, and sat down. "What's that?" Candon questioned, pointing at the possessions she brought.

"My stuff," she replied.

Candon nodded, "Tea or coffee?"

Leslie raised her head and smiled. "I'll have tea please; Jasmine if you have it? Two sugars."

Wow, she's demanding.

Candon pulled out a kettle, and fed cold water into the jug.

"Where's your formalities?" The woman asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your formalities; surely you have the decency to _really _introduce yourself." Leslie folded her hands under her chin.

CR frowned. "Quite frankly, I'm upset."

"Why?"

"I don't need someone to take care of me!" Candon gave Leslie the cold shoulder. Leslie raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you have no choice. I am your nurse until we see that you are fit to be on your own." She quickly explained.

Candon shook his head. "I am fit."

Leslie glared at Candon. Giving in, he took a deep breath. "As you already know, I'm Candon Wellington."

"Leslie Kent." The young woman instantly replied.

Candon plugged the kettle into the wall, and patiently waited for the water to boil. "So," he started, leaning against the counter top. "Are we going to discuss the rules and regulations?"

"Didn't you read the manual?" She asked politely.

Candon stared at the tea kettle, contemplating whether he should tell a lie or the truth. "I didn't read all of it."

She looked to the side.

"Well, we can discuss them now, if you would like?"

"Very much," He answered.

Leslie played with her possessions in the plastic bag, and took out a notebook. "So, here's the scoop." She started, opening to a new blank page. She continuously wrote notes as she sustained speaking. "I am your nurse, and caretaker, not your housekeeper. You are in charge of cleaning your own mess, and I'm in charge of cleaning mine. You will make yourself breakfast every morning, and I'll deal with your lunches and suppers. I'll arrive at your place at 7:00am sharp. You can sleep in, since you are not working, but I will be here. You will have to provide me with a key. Failure to let me inside your residence will result in a penalty." –

"What is the penalty?" Candon asked, still confused at the thought.

She grinned. "A penalty is failure to comply in anything such as taking your medication, refusing check-ups or letting me inside your house. Penalties will result in you going back to the very place you worked so hard to get out of."

CR waved a hand in the air, "Continue."

"I will have full access to the house 24/7. During the day, I will engage you in certain activities; intellectually and physically. We can do activities that you enjoy; such as fishing or playing basketball. The intellectual side will be activities such as reading, writing and algebra. We need to get your mind off of things. Going to the city, running errands, and regular day to day activities are included. We need to keep the brain moving, and hopefully those hallucinations will eventually subside forever. Exercise for the body and brain is important. I will be doing daily checkups, and writing reports, just to show the institution how you are holding up. My day will end at 9:00pm when you have taken your pills. If you have any questions or concerns regarding my presence, let me know. So! Any questions?

Candon was overwhelmed with information. He placed a hand on his forehead. "I still don't know why it is necessary to have someone take care of me. I take good care of myself. Look at my house!"

"Mr. Wellington, I can see that you take very good care of your house, but your house is not you." Leslie stated with a sleek smile. "You will warm up to me."

Candon handed Leslie the Jasmine tea; he didn't answer to that last statement. Candon turned around to face the window. He peered outside; focusing his eyes on the dry and bare garden. It was a reminder of how long he had been away from home.

"We should do something about that garden of yours. It's awfully hideous." Leslie snorted.

Candon scrunched his nose. He shook his head and walked away.

He hated this! He didn't want a stranger inside of his house. He could very well take care of himself. Why didn't they just acknowledge the fact that he wanted to be alone? So he came to a conclusion, he'll do whatever it takes to make her leave! She isn't that nice of a woman anyway, what fun would she be? And rules? What's with all of the rules? Why couldn't he live a life without chains? It's a free country, isn't it? Candon turned the corner, and gracefully walked into the dark bedroom. He slammed the door shut.

Leslie smiled, and slowly drank the tea. "Lunch will be ready in a couple of hours."

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Where are the Knives?

AN: Hope you like the fourth chapter. School has been overwhelming, so updates will be slow. R&R.

I don't own Slendy, Kate or CR.

Letting you know that Slender will appear in the next chapter, so hang on until then.

* * *

Where are the knives:

Weeks had passed, and nothing between Candon and Leslie was improving; the two bickered over every little thing, and eventually Candon decided to avoid contact with the woman. Candon wasn't a nasty person, and he really wanted to accept his nurse; but he didn't like the thought of someone taking care of him; he was fine. The two characters hardly made conversation; except at the dinner table. Their talks were short and sweet though. Other than that, Candon would purposely ignore her, in hopes of driving her out of his life. His only true wish was to be alone.

Scalloped potatoes and salad was the dish for the evening. Leslie stood still in the kitchen, playing with the food on the hot stove, while Candon sat by the kitchen table; eating without a single peep. He peered at Leslie from time to time; trying to avoid eye contact with the woman in front of him. Leslie glanced out of the kitchen window, and observed the dead garden. She glanced at the clock; 7:45pm. They were eating late weren't they?

Candon finished his plate of food; he gently placed the cutlery onto his plate, along with his napkin. Candon helped himself to seconds, but he noticed that Leslie hadn't even sat down to eat herself. He grumbled and politely asked for more food; she obeyed. She wasn't that hungry anyways. The supper was beyond quiet; it was sort of awkward.

Finally, Leslie had the courage to speak. "So, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Read." He quickly answered.

"That's what you said today! You can't just read; you have to go outside."

"I want to read. You said that we can do the activities that I myself enjoy, and I want to read."

"Fine!" Leslie exclaimed, "Read then, but once you are all out of books, what are you going to do then?"

"Buy more."

Leslie rolled her eyes, and turned back to the stove. She shut it off. She started the dishwater and began to place dirty dishes into the sink. When Candon was finished, he shoved the dirty plate into the water; causing a wave of water to hit Leslie's angelic face. Her mouth was gaped open, and found Candon's actions incredibly rude. Next thing she knew, he had left the room, not bothering to pick up a towel.

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock pm. Candon was reading _Les Miserables_ in the living room. He had started it at eight and was almost a quarter ways through the novel. Leslie partially entered the room, and leaned against the door frame. She crossed her arms, and slightly smiled.

"What are you reading?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Candon drew a disgusting remark.

Leslie frowned. "No, it's not obvious! Now get your nose out of the book, before I come and rip it to shreds!"

Candon lowered the book and stared at the ceiling. He didn't bother to look at her.

"You have to take your medication and then we are doing a check-up alright? And then I'm gone."

Candon nodded. He rose from the couch, and followed Leslie into the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Candon was back in the living room, continuing his reading of Victor Hugo's novel. Page after page, he noticed that there wasn't much movement inside the house. Candon shut the book tight, creating a popping sound; he set it aside. Candon got up and searched for the Nurse. He couldn't seem to find her. He walked into the kitchen and peered out of the window, viewing the backyard; he found Leslie there. She was wearing garbage clothes, and a sunhat.

Candon, in his measly shorts and a V-neck wandered outside, wondering what she was doing to his property.

"Ma'am?" he started.

Leslie jumped. She turned around, placing a hand onto her chest. "Oh my Candon, you startled me!"

"Sorry," he nodded apologetically.

Leslie focused her attention back onto the garden. She ripped dead plants from the ground. Candon raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your garden. I can't stand looking at it in this condition any longer. It has to go." She stated, detaching another plant from its roots. "This is going to take me all day. You have so many weeds."

"Well, it's not like I could just walk out of the institution whenever I wanted, just to take care of my garden."

"Well, you could get off your lazy ass and help me."

Candon huffed; he was furious. "I'd rather read." Candon turned away, and made his way back towards the house. He stopped, and turned back to Leslie. He brushed passed her, and disappeared within the trees his little forest. "I'm going for a walk."

"Suit yourself." She murmured, not bothering to watch Candon disappear from her sight.

* * *

Two hours later, Candon found himself back at the house; he entered the front door, not bothering to make a formal greeting. Instead, he listened. Candon heard shuffling from inside the house. He followed the sound, and found himself in the kitchen. Leslie was cutting some carrots. She turned her head towards the man, and smiled. "Hello Candon. How was your walk?"  
"Fine," he mumbled. Candon wandered into the kitchen, and snuck into one of the drawers. For some reason, he felt like helping the lady with lunch. Candon opened the drawer, and to his surprise, all of the knives were gone. Candon bit his lip, as he searched through other kitchen drawers and cupboards. Candon clenched his jaw, and rummaged through a drawer, which he knew obtained scissors. They weren't there.

"What did you do with all of the knives and scissors?" Candon shifted his body towards Leslie.

She shrugged. "It's my duty. You won't find one sharp object in this house."

Candon scurried around the house, looking for any sharp object that came into view. He searched the bathroom, the laundry room, outside, in the shed, and the living room. Candon entered the fancy dining room, and found that the forks and knives were missing; only the spoons remained. Candon marched back into the kitchen. He screamed, raising a finger at the nurse.

"YOU!" He pointed at Leslie. "STOP MESSING WITH MY HOUSE!"

Leslie attempted to explain herself. "Yes, it is, but this is my job"–

"WHY?"

"Why what?" Leslie questioned in confusion.

"WHY ARE YOU MEDDLING WITH MY STUFF?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE STILL EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE, AND WE DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT YOURSELF! NOW THERE!" Leslie took a couple of quick breaths before shouting. "HAPPY?"

Candon was speechless. He slouched, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Leave," he murmured.

"No."

Candon snorted. "You are a stranger. I do not allow unwanted guests into my home. Besides, a broad like you wouldn't know what to do with me. Yeah, I still may be emotionally unstable, but I know how to pop pills into my mouth" –

"Of course you do!" Leslie interrupted, "Apparently, a year and a half ago you were very good at it!"

Candon's eyes widened; anger was boiling up inside of him.

"I said leave my home, before I call the police."

Leslie puffed her chest. "You wouldn't dare!"

Candon shook a finger, and tilted his head. "Don't try me."

Leslie thought for a moment. She held her breath, "YOU WANT ME GONE? FINE I'LL GO!" She surrendered. Yes, he was a challenge, but she didn't want to deal with this right now. She had other things on her mind. Leslie paced towards the front door, and snatched her coat and car keys. As the door flew open, Candon sprinted toward Leslie, and snatched her arm.

"Y…you are really leaving me?"

Leslie was perplexed. "Isn't that what you wanted? You wanted me gone, so I'll go." Leslie zipped up her coat, and spoke in a soothing tone of voice. "I'll let the institution know. If you need anything while you are trying to take care of yourself, my phone number and home address is on the fridge. Bye Candon, it was nice knowing you in our short time together."

Candon freed her arm. And with that Leslie was out the door.

_Chapter 5 is next..._


End file.
